


Dripping Blood (It Hurts)

by Child_Of_Wonderland



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo (Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments) [19]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Feels Guilty, Alec Lightwood Needs to Learn to Take Care of Himself, Caring Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Magnus Bane, Worried Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Wonderland/pseuds/Child_Of_Wonderland
Summary: Magnus is use to Alec coming home late. He's even use to Alec coming home covered in blood. What he's not use to is Alec not wanting Magnus to use his magic. Yet here they are, Alec sitting on the side of the bathtub with blood dripping everywhere and Magnus trying his best to patch him up.





	Dripping Blood (It Hurts)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the last few of my BTHB! Sorry I was gone, I took a break from writing and social media in general to work on my mental health because I wasn't in the best spot but I'm in a much better spot now! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Bloodstained Clothes

Magnus wasn’t sure what to expect when Alec didn’t come home on time. It was a common occurrence, usually going out hunting with Jace and Izzy or caught up with reports and statements at the Institute. It was different today, Alec had promised that he would be home early that day and the two of them would be able to go out to a nice dinner. He had waited at the restaurant for around an hour before realizing Alec was not going to show. Magnus couldn’t help but be hurt by being stood up but returned home in case that Alec was at home and just happened to forget. Instead, Alec was still not home and Magnus was instead sitting on the couch with his cat. Magnus had hit some low points in his life but somehow, being stood up by Alec was so much worse than anything else. He had tried to call Alec three times and there was still no answer from the shadowhunter so Magnus went to his cat for company. 

“What am I supposed to do Chairman?” Magnus wonders aloud, stroking down Chairman Meow’s back as he sinks further down into the couch cushions. He tightens the robe around him, trying to ward off the chill that was seeping in front under his door and waves a hand. The heater turns on with a blasting sound, blowing warm and comforting air around the loft. Chairman rolls over and glances up at Magnus with a purr before nudging the warlock’s hand. Magnus sighs and rubs the cat’s stomach as he shakes his head at himself. He’s about to say something again when the sound of the door opening catches his attention and he flies to his feet to meet Alec. Anger comes rearing up like a bull and Magnus can’t help but cross his arms angrily around his chest. Alec’s leaning against the door, a look of guilt covering his face as he spots the angry warlock that’s standing in front of him.

“Alec.” Magnus greets coldly and Alec flinches slightly at the anger in Magnus’s tone, “Hope your hunt was fun.” Alec sighs, reaching up to run a hand through his hair before biting his lip in pain at the jarring movement.

“I’m so sorry.” Alec whispers, pushing off the wall to move closer to the warlock but Magnus shakes his head, stepping away from Alec with crosses arms and an angry look. Magnus takes in the shadowhunter, taking in the way he’s preferring his left leg more than his right and the way he has an arm holding his jacket together to hide his chest. Alec looks absolutely exhausted with the pale skin and dark rings under his eyes and he stumbles slightly towards the wall to help himself stand upright. Magnus wants to feel angry, he had not only gotten stood up by the shadowhunter after all, but just seeing Alec makes almost all of the anger suddenly disappear.

“There was an emergency, I tried to get here as soon as I could.” Alec sounds guilty and he takes a small step forward towards Magnus, wavering slightly as he moves. Magnus can’t help the automatic hand that reaches out to steady the shadowhunter and Alec almost sinks into it.

“It’s in the past darling.” Magnus tries to wave away but Alec is stubbornly shaking his head as soon as Magnus starts talking. He still has an arm wrapped tightly around his chest, almost as if he’s holding himself together and Magnus cups his cheek worriedly.

“I’ll take you out soon. Promise.” Alec swears and Magnus nods, smiling a bit when Alec leans his head into the warlock’s hand. Magnus moves his hand down from Alec’s cheek to his shoulder and moves around the shadowhunter.

“Let’s get you cleaned up? You look like you had a rough day my dear.” Magnus frets, gently pulling the jacket off of Alec’s shoulders and pauses as soon as Alec makes a small, pained sound, “Alexander?” Alec turns to face him, the jacket hanging off his arms and Magnus almost screams. Alec’s wearing a tattered blue shirt, a multitude of puncture marks and lacerations covering his chest. It looks as if he’s been stabbed multiple times and Magnus feels his breath catch in panic as he steps forward. The front side of the shirt is dark blue, as if it’s been dipped in water. Magnus does gasp when he puts together what the coloration actually is from, Alec’s chest and shirt is covered in bright blood.

“No magic.” Alec begs almost immediately, his eyes filled with sadness and guilt. Alec tenses when Magnus doesn’t respond, instead looking at the wounds with wide eyes. Even if Alec hadn’t said anything, Magnus isn’t sure he’s even in the right mind to attempt to heal the younger man.

“Oh my…” Magnus mumbles out with wide eyes and Alec looks guilty, an awkward smile covering his face. Magnus tries to steady himself with a deep breath and gently tugs off the jacket, careful to not accidentally harm the shadowhunter anymore than possible. Alec is gently tugged towards the bathroom, willingly following after the warlock with a guilty look. He’s pushed down onto the side of the tub and Magnus waves his hand, causing the tattered shirt to disappear as soon as the warlock is kneeling down in front of Alec. A washcloth is hanging from his hand as he looks up at Alec for permission first.

“I can clean it up myself.” Alec offers, starting to stretch out his hand and Magnus pulls the washcloth closer to his chest.

“Let me help. Please. Let someone else take care of you.” Magnus is practically begging and Alec nods, moving his hands to steady himself against the tub as Magnus brings the washcloth back to his chest. He carefully presses the warm washcloth to the first wound and Alec gasps in pain, closing his eyes tightly as he looks up towards the roof in a silent plea for the pain to stop. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Magnus whispers as he gently wipes away the blood that is decorating Alec’s pale skin. Magnus sighs, whispering an apology again every time that Alec makes a sound. Magnus can tell that Alec is biting his lips in an attempt to stop from making any sound and the shadowhunter is still looking up towards the sky with tightly closed eyes. When Magnus is finally done, he quickly cleans his hands before cupping Alec’s cheek and gently rubbing a thumb across his cheek to get his attention. Alec opens his eyes, staring at Magnus with a pained expression and leans his head forward to rest it against Magnus’s shoulder. He grimaces at the sudden movement and Magnus sets a hand on Alec’s shoulder to stop him from moving.

“Hey, let me wrap the wounds and then we can go rest okay? We can lie down so you won’t hurt as much.” Magnus offers as he turns to dig through the cabinet under the sink. There’s a white bucket under there that is filled to the brim with medical supplies, gifted to him by Catarina when he moved in, and Magnus makes a triumphant noise as soon as he finds the white bandages. 

“That sounds good.” Alec nods, trying to force a smile on his face as soon as Magnus turns around but Magnus notices it almost immediately. The warlock gently moves towards him, unwrapping the ends of the bandages as Alec stands to allow Magnus an easier access at wrapping his chest.

“You don’t have to pretend. You know I’ll never judge you. If you’re not up to doing much tonight, we won’t do anything. It’s up to you completely darling.” Magnus tries to console as he moves around Alec to cover the wounds. Magnus can feel the shadowhunter starting to relax as he wraps the bandages around the wounds.

“I’m still sorry I missed dinner. I didn’t stand you up.” Alec insists, turning around to look at Magnus as soon as he can. He wraps his arms around Magnus’s shoulders, pulling the older man closer to his chest in an attempt to show him how sorry he is.

“I would have been upset if you didn’t have a reason. You obviously did darling, now come on. To bed we go.” Magnus smiles and Alec nods, following after Magnus with a small smile. Magnus pushes the covers back, giving them both room to climb up into the bed and Alec greedily reaches for Magnus as soon as the two of them are settled in the bed.

“Why didn’t you call?” Magnus whispers, unable to keep the insecurity that is clawing at his heart. Was it possible that Alec was starting to get tired of him? Magnus knows that Alec was busy but he could have at least called or texted. It could be possible that Alec was just tired of Magnus and found a reason to get home later and miss out on date night. His heart clenches at the thought and Alec seems to catch the sadness in the warlock’s eyes because he tilts his head up towards him.

“Um…” Alec glances to the side, looking amused and guilty at the same time before reaching towards his jean pockets. He pulls out a phone that’s completely shattered and when he presses the power button, the screen won’t light up. Magnus glances at the destroyed phone before looking up at Alec with an amused look. 

“It kind of broke?” Alec forms it as a question and Magnus can’t help the small giggle that bursts out as he takes in the awkward look that Alec has and the completely destroyed phone that is resting in the shadowhunter’s palm. Magnus reaches a perfectly manicured hand towards the phone and looks at the destroyed object with an amused but shocked look. 

“I’ve been around since before these things existed, I have seen and had many be destroyed.” Magnus starts and can’t help the small chuckle that erupts from him when he catches the blush that is steadily rising up Alec’s neck, “Yet, I am at a loss for how you managed this.” He holds up the phone as if it is a dead fish, waving it around in front of Alec. The shadowhunter rubs the back of his neck with his hand and looks up at Magnus with an embarrassed look. His pale cheeks are bright red and Magnus can’t help but think that Alec looks absolutely adorable whenever he is blushing.

“It fell out of my pocket while I was scaling a wall...when I got back to it, it looked like that.” Alec points at the mess in Magnus’s phone and it sends Magnus into a complete fit of laughter, the warlock is shaking his head at the blushing shadowhunter.

“Darling, you really are something.” Magnus chuckles, putting the phone on the bedside table before curling up against Alec’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the bare skin. He can’t help but smile whenever Alec shivers and blushes bright red again.

“I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t embarrass you too much.” Alec whispers into Magnus’s hair, sounding a mix of sad and guilty, “I really tried to get out of there but then a warning started up and we were all being dispatched. I couldn’t call because I was with new trainees and they don’t really support us.” Alec sighs sadly, rubbing his hand up and down Magnus’s back as he falls silent. Magnus’s head moves whenever Alec takes another deep breath and the two are silent for a few moments before Magnus opens his mouth.

“And I just, I didn’t want them hurt you know? Because some of them barely listen to me because of my sexuality already but if one of them got hurt, I would never ever forgive myself.” Alec rambles a bit, running a hand through his hair with a deep sigh before continuing, “It’s just, I hate it. I hate that I have to be careful with who I am just so people will respect me and listen to me. It’s just so stressful.” Alec ducks his head with a groan, burying his head into Magnus’s hair as far as possible. Magnus can feel Alec’s heart racing under his chest and the warlock turns to look up at the worried shadowhunter.

“Alexander, you do all you can for them. If they can’t respect your ability to lead just because of your personal life, then that’s on them.” Magnus reassures, pressing another sweet kiss to Alec’s cheek and smiles when Alec relaxes against the warlock.

“I know but it’s just so infuriating.” Alec groans, running another hand through his hair before shaking his head lightly, “Let’s not worry about this, let’s just enjoy some time together?” 

“Of course my dear.” Magnus replies, tugging Alec until they’re lying side by side and Magnus gently traces the runes covering Alec’s arm. The younger man hums as he closes his eyes, letting himself finally relax, enjoying the peace and quiet that always comes with spending some time alone with Magnus.


End file.
